1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer system including a printer and a display connected to a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a printer system enabling editing and printing of color images using a personal computer. As shown in FIG. 7, the printer system includes a personal computer A connected to a color display B and a color printer C.
In order to obtain a desired color, a user uses the application program A0 to change an input value X applied to a display driver A1. When the color display B displays the color as desired by the user, the user starts printing operations using the color printer C. At this time, the input value X is outputted to the color printer A2 and printing of the desired color is performed based on the input value X.
It is desirable that a displayed color Yd displayed on the display B be the same as a printed color Yp printed by the printer C. However, the color display B normally has a display characteristic that is non-linear as shown in FIG. 8. Also, although colors displayed on the color display B have the color components of red (R), green (G), and blue (B), the colors printed by the color printer B have the color components of yellow (Y), magenta (M), cyan (C) and black (K). It is therefore difficult to match displayed colors with printed colors.
In order to match the colors displayed on the color display B with the color printed by the color printer C, it has been necessary to calculate the display characteristic of the display B and then correct the input value inputted to the color printer C accordingly.
However, the display characteristic of the display B changes with time. Therefore, if the input value is always corrected based on the same display characteristic, then as time passes the colors printed the color printer C will gradually appear different from colors displayed on the color display B.
Also, correction of the input value inputted to the color printer C can not be performed at all when the color display B is exchanged for a different type of display.